Eat
by dumbshn
Summary: Make a sure you eat your meals even if you're tired. Then i'll compliment you later - Yoongi. This is BTS fanfict!MINYOON!Oneshoot! RnR ?


Eat

Present by dumbshn

Park Jimin – Min Yoongi

Oneshoot!

Romance

Warn!Boys Love!Typos!

.

SAY NO TO PLAGIARIZE!

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

* * *

"Yoongi _hyung_ , aku pulang.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya menatap kekasihnya yang nampak berantakan dan sayu disaat yang bersamaan. Berjalan pelan ke arah Jimin dengan senyum lembut, Yoongi pastilah tau bahwa kekasihnya ini luar biasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja.

"Lelah ya?"

Yoongi bertanya sambil membawa jaket dan tas milik Jimin menujur kamar mereka.

"Yah, seperti biasa. Para trinee hari ini banyak bertingkah."

Jimin menempatkan tubuh lelahnya pada kursi panjang nan empuk diruang tengah. Beberapa menit setelahnya Yoongi datang dengan segelas teh hangat dan roti coklat kesukaan Yoongi.

"Makan dan minum ini dulu. Aku sedang memasak sup."

Jimin mengangguk lalu dengan sigap memakan roti yang dibawakan kekasihnya.

Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin lamat-lamat. Hidup selama tiga tahun bersama kekasihnya, Yoongi sadar banyak hal yang telah berubah dari diri Jimin. Dulu, ketika Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi, Jimin hanyalah anak kuliahan yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Tapi sekarang, Jimin lah yang menopang seluruh beban hidup Yoongi. Jimin bekerja sangat keras hingga kadang laki-laki berambut dark brown itu lupa, tubuhnya juga punya batas kemampuan. Dan ketika Jimin terbaring sakit, Yoongi sering kali merasa bersalah.

"Hei. Melamunkan apa, hyung ?"

Yoongi terkejut ketika Jimin sedikit menguncang tubuhnya. Baru saja ia melamun tentang Jimin.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Sudah makan ?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku kenyang, _hyung_. Akhir-akhir ini aku cepat sekali kenyang."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau hanya makan roti yang besarnya tidak lebih dari kepalan tanganku. Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus makan. Sebentar lagi supnya akan matang."

Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berlari kecil menuju dapur.

Membuat Jimin mati-matian harus mengulum senyumnya melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendengus kesal manatap kekasih bocahnya yang berulang kali berujar kenyang ketika Yoongi mendesak Jimin memakan makanannya. Alih-alih memakannya, Jimin malah menyuapi Yoongi yang tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yoongi sayang, aku sudah kenyang."

Jimin menempatkan kedua tangannya diatas perutnya sambil memasang wajah sekenyang mungkin.

"Kau baru makan tiga sendok, Jimin—ah."

"Serius, aku kenyang sekali."

"Bohong. Kau bahkan melewatkan makan siangmu, Park!"

Jimin mengedipkan matanya pelan,"Bagaimana k—kau tau?"

"Jungkook mengirimiku pesan.", Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan.

Jimin berdehem pelan.

"Sudah makan?"

"Tadi sore. Aishh, cepat makan makananmu!"

"Tuh kan! Kau juga harus makan. Sini aku suapi."

Yoongi menepis pelan tangan Jimin yang hendak menyuapinya, lalu menatap kekasih bocahnya itu jengah.

"Bilang saja masakanku tidak enak. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah makan dengan gadis lain ya sebelum pulang?!"

Jimin menatap kaget atas tuduhan yang Yoongi berikan padanya.

" Astaga, Min Yoongi. Bukan it—"

"Tidak usah dimakan!"

Yoongi berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya dengan keras. Meninggalkan Jimin yang menghela nafas pelan sambil memijit pelipisnya. Yoongi sedang dalam mood yang sangat manja.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun karena suara petir dan hujan deras diluar sana. Setelah bertengkar dengan Jimin, Yoongi memilih tidur daripada memikirkan si Park Bodoh Jimin itu. Yoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap bagian lain dari tempat tidurnya, tidak ada Jimin disana.

"Kemana sih, Jimin."

Dengan langkah malas ditambah rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, Yoongi memaksakan kakinya menuruni tangga untuk mencari dimana keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Jimin—ah."

Yoongi merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai, udara diluar kamar sangat dingin. Menoleh ke arah dapur yang terlihat rapi dan bersih, Jimin tidak ada disana. Yoongi membuka pintu ruang kerja milik Jimin, dan Jimin juga tidak ada disana. Yoongi berjalan ke ruang tengah ketika mendengar sayup-sayup suara TV.

Dan disinilah Yoongi menemukan kekasihnya tengah tertidur disofa dengan memeluk kakinya sendiri. Yoongi melunakkan pandangannya. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertengkar, pastilah Jimin memilih tidur disini daripada menyusul Yoongi, padahal diluar sangat dingin.

"Jimin, bangun."

Yoongi mengusak pelan rambut-rambut halus yang jatuh didahi Jimin. Merasa ada yang menyentuh kepalanya pelan, Jimin membuka matanya dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa terbangun, _hyung_? Mimpi buruk?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Lalu meletakkan satu punggung tangannya pada dahi Jimin yang terasa sangat hangat.

"Astaga. Jimin, ayo tidur didalam. Kau sakit!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hany—"

Belum sempat Jimin selesai berbicara, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan Jimin menuju kamar.

.

.

.

"Bukankah aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan padamu untuk tidak melewatkan makan sesibuk apapun pekerjaanmu."

Yoongi meletakan handuk basah didahi Jimin lalu menaikan selimut tebal hingga batas leher.

"Maaf."

Jimin hanya bergumam pelan.

"Akan aku buatkan bubur.

Yoongi hendak beranjak menuju dapur jika saja Jimin tidak menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh tepat dipelukan Jimin.

"Ya! "

"Tetap seperti ini. Sebentar saja."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kikuk. Nafas Jimin terasa hangat menerpa dahinya. Laki-laki kesayangan Yoongi ini benar-benar jatuh sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Chim—ah."

"Untuk apa?"

Jimin bergumam pelan masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Kita bertengkar dan aku membuatmu tidur diluar disaat cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Yoongi sedang menatapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Ini sepenuhnya salahku, _hyung_. "

Yoongi mengangguk dalam diam sambil menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jimin. Nyaman, hangat, dan menyenangkan. Lama sekali semenjak Jimin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_ ?"

"Hmm?"

Jimin mengecup pelan dahi Yoongi sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dengan melihatmu setiap hari, sepertinya tidak makanpun aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau itu sumber tenaga terbesarku, hyung."

Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum dan merona didalam pelukan Jimin.

"Kau harus tetap makan, bodoh! Dasar penggombal ulung!"

Jimin terkekeh pelan lalu menyamankan pelukannya pada kekasih gulanya.

"Astaga, aku sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi bergumam pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

.

.

.

 ** _At such time, take out this song._**

 **Enjoy it like a piece of chocolate.**

 **Make a sure you eat your meals even if you're tired.**

 **Then i'll compliment you later.**

 **(Zion T – Eat.)**

 **end.**

.

.

.

I'm comeback! yeayyyy !

haiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^

kangen nulis ff, eh pas dengerin lagunya Zion T yang Eat malah kepikiran kopel lucu dan unyu-unyu, Minyoon wkwkwkwk.

Thanks to :

 **Radar Neptunus, Viyomi, Lee Shikuni, siscaMinstalove, HappyHeichou, GitARMY, Kyuminsimple0713, ameliariska330, MyNameX, Nyonya Jung, Phylindan, and Anak Ibu.**

yang udah review di ff "For You". ^^

kakak **MyNameX** , ini wujud permintaan maafku karna udah gantung nggak ngepost ff Minyoon wkwkwk.

Selamat selesai UAS Semester 1 **Radar Neptunus ^^**

Review yaa ^^

.

.

Thanks~


End file.
